Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza (Sequel)
by n4oK0
Summary: My dad is a yakuza. My mom is a yakuza. My brother is a yakuza. Do I have to be a yakuza too? Oh God, no! – Sequel to Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza. Summary sucks. GS, BL, OOC, AU. WONKYU. KRISHO.


**Title : ****Why My Family Has To Be A Yakuza **

**Pairing****/Charas ****:** Minho, Krisho, Wonkyu, Yunjae, a bit appreance of Changmin

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, BL, Attempt Humor, Lots of Swearing, OOC, AU

**Summary**** :** My dad is a yakuza. My mom is a yakuza. My brother is a yakuza. Do I have to be a yakuza too? Oh God, no! – Sequel to Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pagi di bulan Agustus itu sangatlah menyegarkan. Setelah melampaui musim panas yang menyengat di bulan Juli maka sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang akan menyambut musim gugur yang lebih sejuk.

Pagi itu juga yang mengawali rutinitas di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang dimana sebagian penghuninya sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi segala sesuatu yang menanti mereka. Tidak terkecuali dua orang pemuda beusia sekitar 17-18 tahun yang sudah siap meninggalkan rumah mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah mereka. Kedua pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu kertas dan berjalan ke luar ketika,

"Selamat jalan tuan muda!" teriakan selamat jalan dari seluruh anggota yakuza dari klan Ohara menghantar kepergian mereka berdua.

"Aish! Bisakah kalian tidak merusak gendang telingaku pagi-pagi begini?! Appa! Suruh anak buahmu agar tidak memperlakukan aku sebagai penerus keluarga! Ini mengganggu sekali!" teriak salah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan melebihi pemuda yang satunya. Dia berteriak kesal kepada kepala keluarga atau ayahnya yang berada di dalam rumah, terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri sehingga tidak menghiraukan teriakan sang pemuda. Kegiatan rutin apalagi kalau bukan menggoda sang istri.

"Sudahlah hyung, terima saja. Tidak ada ruginya. _Bye-bye_ semuanya. Hari ini bekerja dengan giat ya." Sahut pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke semua anggota klan Ohara yang berjejer rapi sampai pintu gerbang.

"Terima kasih tuan muda Suho!" teriak semua anggota klan Ohara sekali lagi sambil membungkuk 90 derajat kepada pemuda yang mereka panggil dengan nama Suho itu. Sang pemuda pendek terlihat senang sementara sang pemuda tinggi terlihat kesal dan memutar matanya melihat tingkah sang pemuda pendek yang merupakan adiknya, santai-santai saja dengan perlakuan anggota klan mereka.

Kedua pemuda tersebut adalah Choi Minho dan Choi Suho, putra kembar non identik yang lahir dari pasangan Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. Keduanya merupakan pewaris tahta klan yakuza Ohara pimpinan Siwon setelah Ryuichiro Ohara berpulang karena usia tua. Sepeninggalan Ryuichiro, klan Ohara segera mengangkat Siwon menjadi _**Komicho**_ mereka dan tentu pengangkatan tersebut berpengaruh kepada Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya.

Kyuhyun, sebagai istri sah dari Siwon, mau tidak mau dikukuhkan menjadi _**Anego**_. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah posisi itu karena dirinya masih menjadi anggota kepolisian. Dia tidak mau mempunyai dua identitas yang berlawanan arah. Siwon pun tidak memaksa sang istri untuk menerima posisi tersebut karena dia tahu prinsip Kyuhyun yang ingin menegakan keadilan.

Akan tetapi tanpa diduga oleh Siwon, ketika si kembar berusia lima tahun, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengajukan pengunduran diri sebagai polisi. Dia beralasan ingin menjadi ibu dan istri sepenuhnya bagi kedua anak dan suaminya serta Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir karena profesinya sebagai polisi. Tentu, keputusan Kyuhyun tersebut sangat disayangkan oleh satuan dimana Kyuhyun bekerja karena Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu polisi kebanggaan satuan kepolisian daerah selatan Tokyo tersebut. Namun mereka menerima keputusan Kyuhyun tersebut dan melepas salah satu polisi terbaik mereka.

Siwon mengira bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya akan menjalankan perannya sebagai istri dan ibu seperti wanita kebanyakan. Betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika suatu hari Kyuhyun menemui tetua klan Ohara dan dengan gamblangnya menerima posisi sebagai anego dari komicho Ohara.

Siwon tidak lupa bagaimana dia berdiri terpaku sambil membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar ketika Kyuhyun dengan senyum, menerima sambutan luar biasa dari semua tetua yang senang kelompok mereka akhirnya memiliki anego untuk mendampingi komicho mereka karena peran anego sangat penting untuk ikut membantu komicho mereka memimpin klan. Bahkan jika komicho mereka sudah tidak mampu memimpin baik karena sakit atau meninggal dunia, maka peran pemimpin klan akan diserahkan kepada anego sampai klan memilih pemimpin yang baru.

Sejak itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi pemimpin yakuza klan Ohara bersama-sama. Siwon memimpin bisnis dunia hitam sedangkan Kyuhyun memimpin bisnis klan Ohara yang ada di masyarakat umum. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak turun tangan langsung menangani bisnis dunia hitam klan Ohara, tapi untuk masalah pendisiplinan baik dari anggota klan mereka sendiri maupun masalah wilayah dengan klan yakuza lain, Kyuhyun cukup bisa diandalkan. Justru untuk sebagian besar anggota klan Ohara dan beberapa musuh mereka, Kyuhyun disegani dan ditakuti karena dianggap lebih sadis dibandingkan komicho mereka sendiri.

Untuk urusan ini jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berubah seperti itu, Siwon dengan santai menjawab,

"Karena dia sudah melihat betapa indahnya warna merah dari darah manusia dan karena dia adalah istriku."

Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi keluarga Kyuhyun sendiri ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita galak tapi baik hati ini sudah berubah statusnya dari penegak hukum menjadi istri dan salah satu pemimpin yakuza? Apakah mereka menolak Kyuhyun? Apakah mereka membenci Kyuhyun? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berujar,

"Aku sudah menduganya. Anak itu terlalu _evil_ untuk menjadi seorang polisi." Lalu berlalu dan hanya mewanti-wanti agar klan Ohara tidak membuat keributan sehingga tidak harus berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yunho? Percaya atau tidak, kakak Kyuhyun itu sampai sekarang belum mengetahui profesi Siwon yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana pria berlesung pipi itu merubah adik tersayangnya. Bagi Yunho, Siwon masihlah menjadi pebisnis dan partnernya yang handal. Sementara Kyuhyun adalah istri dari seorang Siwon dan ibu bagi Minho dan Suho.

Siwon selalu berdoa bahwa selamanya Yunho terlalu polos sehingga tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Di lain hal, Kyuhyun justru memutar matanya malas jika mengingat sikap kakaknya tersebut. Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan,

"Yunho oppa bukan polos tapi dia bodohnya minta ampun. Beruntung ada Jae eonnie karena jika tidak keponakanku bisa ikut bodoh sepertinya."

Keponakan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Jung Changmin, putra dari Jaejoong dan Yunho. Usia Changmin hanya selisih satu tahun dari si kembar karena setelah Kyuhyun melahirkan si kembar, baru ketahuan Jaejoong telah hamil. Meskipun demikian, Changmin sama jenius seperti sang bunda sehingga dia loncat kelas dan berada di tahun yang sama dengan Minho dan Suho.

Kembali lagi kepada si kembar Choi. Setelah dirasa tidak aka nada tanggapan dari Siwon yang memang masih sibuk sendiri dengan ibu mereka ditambah anggota mereka yang tidak mungkin mengangkat tubuhnya apalagi bubar sebelum mereka keluar dari rumah Minho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti sang adik. Namun belum tiga langkah Minho dan Suho berjalan, satu suara berat dan terkesan dingin dan datar memanggil keduanya.

"Tuan muda Minho, tuan muda Suho, anda berdua melupakan bekal anda. Satu-san meminta saya mengantarkan bekal anda berdua." Kedua pemuda kembar itu menoleh dan menangkap sosok tinggi menjulang dari seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang membawa dua buah kotak bekal.

"Kris hyung!" pekik Suho gembira bisa melihat pemuda dengan nama Kris itu sepagi ini. Biasanya Suho baru bisa melihat pemuda yang sangat disukainya itu saat dia berada di sekolah nanti.

Kris, pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan itu, adalah salah satu anggota klan Ohara dan juga body guard Suho. Kris sebenarnya bukan dari Jepang atau pun dari Korea. Pemuda berdarah campuran Cina-Kanada itu adalah yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh Siwon ketika kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam perang triad di Hongkong.

Siwon mengasuh Kris karena dia berjanji kepada Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul, istri Hangeng, yang merupakan sahabat orang tua Kris. Perang triad saat itu tidak memungkinkan bagi Hangeng dan Heechul untuk merawat dan membesarkan Kris sehingga mereka meminta bantuan Siwon. Siwon pun menyetujui keinginan kedua sahabatnya itu dan membawa Kris ke Jepang dan manjadikan Kris sebagai bagian dari klan Ohara.

Siwon bahkan berencana menjadikan penerusnya jika kelak Minho atau Suho tidak ingin meneruskan jejaknya. Hal ini sudah Siwon bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun dan tetua klan Ohara. Secara garis besar semua setuju karena mereka menilai Kris adalah kandidat yang sesuai. Kris yang memang sudah di didik oleh mendiang ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu ketua triad di Hongkong itu sangat cocok menjadi pemimpin klan Ohara apabila Minho atau Suho tidak mau menjadi penerus.

Semua itu masih menunggu keputusan Minho dan Suho walau di satu sisi Minho sudah jelas-jelas menolak menjadi bagian dari yakuza. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan tetua klan Ohara hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan Suho, apakah pemuda manis itu akan bersedia menjadi pemimpin klan mereka meski mereka bisa sedikit berlega hati karena tampaknya Suho tidak seresisten sang kakak. Suho justru terlihat menikmati menjadi bagian dari keluarga Ohara. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan tetua mengira mereka tidak perlu membuat Kris sebagai penerus karena Suho lah yang akan meneruskan jejak sang ayah.

Hanya saja, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan tetua tidak mengira akan mendapat kejutan dari Suho ketika mereka menyatakan bahwa dia ingin Suho menjadi pemimpin. Memang Suho tidak menolak menjadi bagian dari klan Ohara dan memimpin klan tersebut. Namun posisi yang diinginkan oleh Suho lah yang membuat Siwon, Kyuhyun dan tetua tercengang. Suho tidak mau menjadi komicho. Tidak, bukan peran itu yang Suho mau, melainkan dia menginginkan peran yang dipegang ibunya sekarang.

Ya, Suho ingin menjadi anego. Anego dari Kris.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Suho begitu menyukai Kris. Sejak Kris datang ketika Minho dan Suho masih berusia lima tahun, Suho sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap pemuda Cina-Kanada itu. Apalagi saat Siwon memutuskan menjadikan Kris menjadi body guard Suho yang fisiknya sedikit lebih lemah dari sang kakak, membuat keduanya sering bersama dan semakin menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara Kris dan Suho.

Kris membalas cinta Suho? Pasti. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta jika setiap hari selalu dihujani dengan perhatian, selalu dipandang dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh cinta dan selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam dari pemuda berwajah manis dan cantik jadi satu seperti Suho. Apalagi mereka sudah terbiasa semenjak mereka kecil sehingga baik Kris dan Suho merasa mereka tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain selain mereka sendiri. Fakta bahwa mereka berjenis kelamin yang sama tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Bagi Suho dan Kris, yang penting adalah mereka saling mencintai dan jika semua masalah dilalui bersama maka tidak ada yang perlu mereka cemaskan.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan tetua sempat marah besar dan menolak kenyataan bahwa Suho menyukai Kris. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang tidak mengira salah satu buah hatinya menyukai sesama lelaki. Namun karena kegigihan Suho dan juga Kris, lambat laun Kyuhyun dan Siwon bahkan tetua, menyetujui keinginan Suho. Mereka bahkan mengumumkan kepada seluruh anggota dan sungguh tidak disangka-sangka, tidak ada perdebatan sama sekali dengan keputusan bahwa Kris akan menjadi penerus dan kenyataan bahwa salah satu tuan muda mereka penyuka sesama jenis.

Hanya satu masalah yang harus dihadapi Suho dan Kris. Masalah itu bernama Choi Minho.

Minho yang tahu kebenaran soal hubungan Suho dan Kris, menentang habis-habisan. Bisa dikatakan, Minho terkena gejala _homophobic_ walau Minho tidak langsung menjauhi baik Suho maupun Kris atau sampai membenci keduanya. Cara Minho menentang hubungan adiknya itu lebih ke menjauhkan Suho dari Kris, seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Eit! Mau kemana kau?" cegah Minho sambil mencekal lengan Suho sebelum pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu mendekat ke arah Kris. Suho memandang bingung kepada Minho karena mencekalnya seperti ini.

"Aku mau mengambil bekalku hyung." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau disini saja. Biar aku yang mengambil."

"Tapi…" satu delikan tajam dari Minho langsung membungkam keluhan si manis Suho.

"Terima kasih Kris. Kau boleh pergi. Nanti saat kau menjaga adikku, ingat untuk menjaga jarak. Jangan sampai kau ketahuan sebagai body guardnya." Tukas Minho padat dan jelas. Kris pun mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat kemudian beranjak kembali ke dalam rumah utama. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Kris sempat menatap lembut ke arah Suho lalu tersenyum. Suho yang mendapat tatapan penuh cinta dari kekasih hatinya itu membalas dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Suho bahkan melambaikan tangannya sampai sosok Kris menghilang di balik pintu.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis sedang kasmaran begitu. Demi Tuhan, kau ini laki-laki Suho-ah." Protes Minho kesal melihat tingkah sang adik yang meski enggan untuk dia akui, sangat menggemaskan itu. Minho selalu berpikir jika saja sang adik dilahirkan sebagai wanita, mungkin dia merestui hubungan Suho dan Kris karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, Minho juga menaruh rasa kagum kepada pemuda dengan julukan naga es itu. Sayangnya, adiknya adalah laki-laki meski entah kenapa Suho terlihat lebih cantik dari semua gadis yang pernah Minho kenal. Minho ingin adiknya menyukai gadis sama seperti dirinya dan bukan memilih Kris. Memang sejak Minho mengetahui Suho menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, Minho sedikitnya menyalahkan Kris. Minho mengira karena Kris lah Suho menjadi seperti itu. Minho seakan lupa bahwa Suho hanya tertarik dengan Kris dan Kris pun hanya tertarik kepada Suho.

"Aku memang sedang kasmaran hyung!" seru Suho tak kalah sengit. Suho masih kesal karena Minho selalu saja menghalangi dia untuk bisa bersama dengan Kris. Demi Tuhan, kedua orang tua mereka saja sudah setuju kenapa Minho tidak? Suho gusar sendiri dengan kekeras kepalaan sang kakak. Suho harus memutar otaknya agar sang kakak mau menerima bahwa dia hanya bisa mencintai Kris dan bukan orang lain.

"Kau itu masih kecil. Mana tahu kalau kau sedang kasmaran?!" ujar Minho tak mau kalah lalu menarik tangan Suho untuk kembali berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap di depan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Usia kita sama hyung! Kalau aku anak kecil, berarti kau juga!" bantah Suho juga tidak mau kalah walau Suho tidak menolak ketika Minho menarik tangannya. Suho pasrah saja ditarik Minho menuju mobil mereka. Lagipula jika dia berontak pun, tenaganya pasti kalah dari Minho yang atletis.

"Aku lebih tua darimu baby Su." Sanggah Minho lagi membuat Suho semakin kesal sehingga jika ini di dunia animasi, pasti sudah terlihat tanda siku-siku di pelipis Suho.

"Hanya beberapa menit!" protes Suho keras. Minho berhenti melangkah ketika mereka sudah sampai di samping mobil. Dia berbalik dan dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, Minho menatap Suho lalu menyentil hidung mungil sang adik.

"Yang penting aku lahir lebih dulu darimu baby Su dan itu menjadikan aku berhak atas masa depanmu." Sahut Minho yang membuat Suho membuka rahangnya kaget, tak percaya Minho bisa seenaknya menentukan hal sepenting itu.

"Apa?! Menentukan masa depanku?! Yah! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menikah dengan Kris, bilang saja. Jangan katakan kalau kau berhak atas masa depanku, hyung! Ah, atau begini saja. Lebih baik kau meneruskan jejak appa sehingga mungkin aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu karena sebagai anggota klan Ohara, aku harus menuruti titah komicho bukan." Tantang Suho. Dia tahu jika kakaknya pasti tidak akan mau menjadi penerus Siwon maka Suho menantangnya seperti itu. Suho berharap, Minho akan mundur dan membiarkan dia mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Namun apa daya, Minho sama keras kepalanya seperti ibu dan ayah mereka sehingga dengan entengnya Minho menampik tantangan Suho.

"Huh? Yang benar saja. Aku sudah sedekat ini menjadi polisi seperti Jae imo karena aku sudah diterima di akademi polisi. Aku tidak mau menjadi yakuza. Dan apa tadi yang aku dengar, kau menikah dengan Kris? Langkahi dulu mayatku." Sahut Minho sambil mencubit pipi Suho sebentar lalu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk adiknya tersebut.

"Hyung!" pekik Suho semakin gusar karena kakaknya selalu saja bisa menyanggahnya.

"Sudah berhenti berteriak baby Su. Kita bisa terlambat. Ayo manis, masuk ke mobil." Goda Minho membuat Suho kembali membuka mulutnya, teperangah dengan tingkah menjengkelkan sang kakak.

"YAH! Kau tidak suka melihatku kasmaran seperti gadis, tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti gadis!"

"Kau itu berisik sekali." Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan mudahnya Minho membopong adiknya _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke dalam mobil yang sudah siap mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Begitu Suho masuk dan duduk dengan manis meski dengan tampang cemberutnya, Minho kemudian masuk dari pintu penumpang satunya lagi dan langsung menyuruh supir mereka menjalankan mobil mereka, meninggalkan rumah mereka menuju sekolah.

Begitulah keadaan si kembar Choi setiap harinya. Selalu dimulai dengan pertengkaran-pertengakaran kecil namun semakin mempererat hubungan keduanya. Masih banyak kisah keduanya yang belum terbuka. Tapi apakah akan di ceritakan seluruhnya? _Well, it's up to you._

**END/TBC?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hiya! Nao is back with the sequel of Why I'm Falling In Love With A Yakuza. FF ini akan jadi FF gado2 karena GS ama BL-nya nyampur jadi satu _

Nao sengaja ga pasang chapter 1 atau prologue karena nao juga ga tahu apa FF ini bakalan lanjut atau ga. Semua terserah amazing readers \(^o^)/ Para readers setia nao yang akan menentukan apa FF layak lanjut apa ga? Kalo ga, it's okay. Nao ngerti. Tapi kalo mau lanjut, nao udah punya jalan ceritanya.

Gomen kalo sequel ini rada garing dan wonkyu momentnya sedikit (malah mungkin ga ada sama sekali). Sequel ini akan lebih condong ke si kembar Choi, Minho & Suho. Disini, Minho sama Suho lah yang punya prinsip bertentangan.

Untuk usia, nao buatnya sekitar 17-18 tahun dan jika lanjut akan mengikuti alurnya. Pairing dan karakter lainnya menyusul kalo FF ini jadi lanjut. Lalu istilah yakuza yang nao pakai, nao ambil dari buku komik, artikel tentang yakuza dan website, cuma dodolnya nao, nao lupa apa judul artikel ama situsnya. Jadi all credits untuk penjelasan yakuza yang nao pakai, it goes to them.

Terus apalagi ya... Nao lupa -_-a

Ya sutralah kalo nanti ada salah2 ketik alias typo dan banyak yang nyasar alias gaje, mohon maklum ya. Jangan kapok2 mampir ke blog-nya nao terus tinggalin jejak deh. Karena review dari amazing readers yang buat nao semangat buat terus nulis. Entah perasaan nao aja, tapi review amazing readers makin menipis T^T

Oke, gitu aja dulu.

Sankyu and peace all.

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
